


Changes

by Blondieboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondieboy/pseuds/Blondieboy
Summary: This fan fiction is heavily inspired from the fanfic, Bite First, Ask Questions Later. Thank you so much to Daredevilsinthedetails and Kaylessi for giving me the inspiration to write my first fan fic!
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Wiz Outta Water

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the first chapter being short. I will be putting out many more chapters with much more content soon. This chapter is just a short intro into our main character. I also would absolutely LOVE to hear any and all opinions on every chapter from here on you, so please let me know where I can improve thank you so so much!

The front door shut with a soft click as the blond teenager closed the door behind him, leaving the cozy house and walking onto the small porch. He took a deep breath, taking in the cool night air as he scanned up and down the street that was being illuminated by a handful of streetlamps casting their sickly yellow light onto the deserted road in front of the house.”Bye Desmond, be sure to stop by again soon!”, a woman's voice called out from the house behind him, “See ya aunt Sarah!” Desmond called out behind him with a slight smile. Desmond always enjoyed visiting Sarah. She had always been nice to him ever since her sister adopted him into her no-maj family, and treated him as her own nephew. With the smile slowly fading Desmond placed a hand on the porch railing, vaulted over and landed with a soft thud onto the grass below.

“I don’t know why she tries so hard”, he muttered to himself as he admired the near perfect front lawn as he walked along the side of the house Aunts house. “Not like she’s gettin’ paid for it” he muttered as he made his way quickly across the street where the lamps didn’t shine as brightly. Desmond always had tried to not be seen at this time of night, considering this part of the neighborhood wasn’t exactly virtuous. A lesson he had learned very quickly after moving to his new home in St.Mave, California. After 15 minutes and a few dark alleyways, Desmond climbed up the ladder hanging from the fire escape of a slightly run down apartment complex.

Desmond unlocked the window and, as quietly as he could manage, lifted it open. He figured that his mom and her boyfriend had passed out drunk already but did not want to risk being caught sneaking back in. Desmond remembered the instance when he was indeed caught for the first time a few weeks ago, where Mike, the heavily tatted and usually drunk boyfriend in question, was awake and sober. From there Mike immediately began to accuse him of selling drugs and calling him a “Beta bitch-boy”. Although Mike wasn’t wrong Desmond was indeed a beta but hated being reminded of it, leading to Desmond kindly suggested that he go sit on his tiny self-righteous alpha dick. Thus, ensued one of the worst shows of child-like alpha dominance Desmond had ever experienced.

Desmond absentmindedly rubbed the spot behind his ear where Mike had hit him the night before. He climbed down from the window in the kitchen and suck into his living room where thankfully both Margret, his “Mom”, and Mike were snoring loudly. Desmond stopped briefly and stared at the women who had adopted him seven years ago. He didn’t dislike the woman as much as her boyfriend, but he did blame her for the way he had been treated over the past years. Since day one of her bringing home that loser he immediately took to using Desmond as a means of stress relief whenever that wasn’t a beer nearby. “Couldn’t you at least get a guy who hasn’t spent most of their life in the fuckin’ slammer for a change?” he grumbled more so to himself than Margret as he quietly made his way down the dark hall.

Making a stop into the bathroom for a quick glass of water from the faucet he glanced up into the mirror. His eyes snapped habitually to the eyes of his reflection; his eyes were always the first thing he looked at when he looked at his reflection. They were a strange shade of bluish-green that he assumed was due to either his mothers or fathers magical descent. Desmond’s gaze trailed upward, running his hand through his shoulder length, wavy honey blond hair pulling a dead leaf from it before he let his eyes wander across his physic. Being a beta had meant he had been born a little shorter and skinnier than his alpha peers, but that didn’t mean he was scrawny by any definition of the word, he was in fact quite fit which brought a self satisfied smirk to his lips. Standing at 5’7 he weighed every bit of 148 lbs. with very little fat on him. His sight eventually rested on a small dragon leather bracelet he had been told that his real mother had left for him. 

Desmond had learned that his mother had died giving birth to him when he was around 7 or 8. Around that time he went from the Care of Orphaned Witches and Wizards circuit to the no-maj foster care system, within a handful of years, he landed here, permanently. In truth, Desmond knew why he had been adopted, it wasn’t out of kindness or even pity, Margaret had signed those papers with the promise of a few extra bucks being sent her way in the mail every month from the state. As Desmond stepped into his room, locking the door behind him, he chuckled at the thought of the apartment being a state funded piggy bank in hopes to make them prosperous members of society. “Yeah fuckin’ right”, he said to himself. 

Kicking off his sneakers, Desmond settled into his bed and began to reread the letter with the long slanted writing. “Dear Mr. Creany, I am elated to finally be able to contact you officially. This letter is sent with the anticipation of us meeting face to face this coming Friday morning that we may converse over the possibility of your future prospect in the manners of your magical education...”. As Desmond finished mouthing the words ``magical education”, he let his head drop onto his pillow. “Is that actual ink on actual old timey parchment?” he thought to himself letting out a small incredulous chuckle as he scrutinized the letter once again. “Whoever this guy is, he HAS to be some type of nutcase to be writing like this!''With that thought he glanced down at the bottom of the letter and slowly read the strange wizard’s name aloud. “Albus Dumbeldor ''. Folding the letter and shoving it back up under his pillow, he turned on his side and began to fall asleep.


	2. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond decides that's its been a while since he has made a visit to the city, and gains a little insight into his upcoming meeting with Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here!. I really hope you are liking the story of our little Desmond so far, I will continue to do my best to try to upload a chapter once a week. Don't forget if there is any thing you think I should improve on please let me know in the comments. Lastly I can not begin to thank you all for the support you are giving me. Thank you all so so much!

The analog clock next to Desmond on his night stand began to blare, pulling him from his sleep. Sleepily throwing a hand on top of the clock he flicked the Off button silencing the blaring clock. Desmond, wiping the drool from his cheek, pulled back his hair to read the luminescent numbers on the clock: 6:00 am. Desmond was contemplating going back to sleep even though he had set his alarm clock to wake him up this early on a friday. “Couldn’t this ‘Albus’ guy have picked a better time to bug me? It's summer for Christ sake, time to sleep in like a decent person!” Desmond thought inwardly.

Huffing at the thought, he pushed himself up and got to his feet and stretched widely. Wiping the sleep from his eye, Desmond grabbed the letter with the false hope he had misread the last part of the letter. “I hope to find you available this Saturday the 30th, half past noon if at all possible. Please send your response back with Constance ''. Desmond thought back to when a large Eagle Owl flew through his open window and dropped a letter after dodging a well aimed spell book thrown from Desmond. “I can’t believe that people still use owls nowadays…” Desmond thought to himself as he shook his head, bringing him back to the present.

Getting up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of business, he then headed back to his room and begin his morning exercise routine. Crouching down he started with pushups, moving to sit ups, followed by a 3 minute plank ending a short free weight session. Downing the rest of the water in the glass on his nightstand he rolled his shoulders working out the soreness that started to creep into his muscles. Pulling on a slightly faded Sublime tee shirt and got into a pair of slightly tattered jeans. Stepping into his heavily worn boots he waved a hand to his bag as a pair of sunglasses flew into his open hand with the bag levitated towards him. Grabbing the bag out of the air he peeked his head out of his door. Sighing with relief of seeing both Margret and Mike still asleep. Quietly climbing out the same window he had crept in the night before he made his way down the ladders. 

After putting in his ear phones and pressing play on his mp3 player, Desmond waved a hand over his face and chest saying “Olocuto” under his breath as his charm took effect. He had designed the charm to be simple yet effective. The charm was made so the user would become hard to focus on by anyone who looked at them, thus hiding them in plain sight. Desmond didn't like using magic very often especially out in the open but given that a wizard he had never met just sent him a letter via owl, he thought it would be a good idea to go unnoticed while he was out during the day.

St. Mave was a town just outside of Los Angeles proper. Just far enough for you to head into the city in 30 minutes on foot, and that's usually how Desmond got there. He would sometimes use a bike or a skateboard, but in order for his spell to stay active he needed to be walking. He had yet to figure out how to make while he rode something a speed faster than a light jog, any faster than that the charm would fade. 

Blasting blink-182 as he walked down a busy sidewalk in the inner city he veered slightly left slamming into a speed walking balding man in a suit. Recovering, Desmond lifted his middle finger over his head as he heard the string of colorful curses hurled at him from behind as he walked away. After turning a corner he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the new wallet he had just acquired after pulling out all the cash inside. With a snap of his fingers the new wallet vanished with a “Crack!” back into the old man jacket pocket.

“You would think people might learn to keep their valuables in a more hard to reach place…” Desmond mused out loud to himself.``84 bucks, not too bad” he thought to himself, shoving the cash into his pack pocket as he made another turn, this time making his way down an old street with old stores on both sides. After a short time Desmond stopped in front of an old pawn shop. Staring up at the slightly dirty sign he read the words to his second favorite place besides his aunt's house, “Foreign Jewels”

Pulling open the door, Desmond heard the familiar chiming from the bells above the door. Stepping in, he took a deep breath through his nose inhaling the incensed haze that filled the interior of the shop.

“Wa gwaan white boy?” a deep rich Jamician voice said.

“Hey Julius, good to see you my man”, said Desmond with a smile.

Leaning around the shelf Desmond watched as an aged wizard stepped through the beaded curtain that led to the back of the shop. Stepping up to the counter Desmond dapped up the old alpha wizard happily. Julius had long dreads held behind him by a rasta cap, his beard was short and graying with a few beads hanging from it. His skin was dark and rich with only a few wrinkles that would appear on his face whenever he smiled like he was now.

“So what brings dis ere youngin’ to old Julius’s shop dis time eh?” asked Julius. 

“What, is it a crime to stop by just to say hey to a friend?” retorted Desmond with a smirk.

With a bark of laughter Julius shook his head with amusement as he stepped behind the counter. Julius waved a hand to be followed, with Desmond followed him into the back. Just before stepping past the beaded curtain Desmond paused briefly. Taking a deep breath he pushed through the beaded curtain. Desmond always equated the feeling of passing through the curtain as having slightly warm fog flow down him. The Finite spell was effective as Desmond felt his own charm evaporate. Looking around, Desmond took in the amazing sight that very few people ever got the chance to see. Foreign Jewels was indeed a no-maj pawn shop but only in the front. The rear end was enchanted with Capacious Extremis charm, that made the back of the pawn shop much larger than it appeared, and every shelf, cupboard and showcase was filled with almost everything and anything magical. Desmonds always had the same reaction, absolute elation. He loved this place and always looked forward to visiting his friend. 

As Desmond began to wander up and down the long makeshift isles he heard Julius from somewhere to his far right shout, “So, Iheard a roma goin’ round dat ya gotcha self a nu pen pal”. Pausing and looking away from the glass case housing a strange assortment of jewelry, Desmond remained silent for a few moments

“How in the hell did you hear about that!?” Desmond said bemusedly, slightly yelling in order for his voice to carry.

“Didja forgot who it is ya’s talkin’ to Dezy-boy”

This time his voice came from his left and slightly closer. Turning his head slightly to his left, Desmond placed his hands in his pockets and resumed his slow walk down the aisle. “Nah man, just you just still surprise me with how much you hear around this town!” Desmond yelled out with a laugh as he stooped down to look with interest at a pair of boots that he sensed were housed some type of very dark magic. Looking up in the direction of the crashing sound followed by a great many expletives he stood up.

“You find it yet?” Desmond yelled.

“Ya mun, its ova heya. Just knocked down dis pile of shit down on my foot”

Standing up, Desmond began to jog to where he believed Julius was, and chose a path based on the old wizard’s fluent cursing. After making a few wrong turns in an attempt to navigate the labyrinth of oddities he finally made his way to the angry jamacian. Using up every ounce of willpower he could manage, he bit back his laughter. With a wave of his hand the pile of fallen books and silver instruments began to replace themselves in the shelves from where they had recently fallen. Slumping into a nearby chair Julius lifted the heavy box with a grunt onto the desk in front of him. Desmond approached smiling widely with anticipation as Julius lifted his wand with a similar smile and waved it over locks as they unlatched. Desmond glanced at the hunk of highly magical wood habitually, his smile faltering slightly. Desmond had never had a wand and had to lean all his magic second hand through stolen textbooks. The upside to this was that he was now capable of complete wandless magic; but was limited to intermediate spells at best and his handful of self-crafted spells. Desmond was proud of his accomplishments but the fact he could never afford a new one or even find one second hand had always made him feel inferior.

Julius clearing his throat brought Desmond’s focus back to the now open box. He gave Desmond a sympathetic look as he put his wand away. With both wizards focus now intentionally on the box Julius carefully reached into the box pulling out an ancient looking book. Desmond released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and leaned over the book as Julius set it down on the table with a wide smile. Desmond's eyes scanned over the title, Collection of Essays on the Theories of Magic. ‘Woah...’ mouthed Desmond as he looked over the pages as Julius rifled through the pages of the old tome.

“Took me a good long tryin’ to find it but knew dat I had to get me hands on it after ya recommendation boy” Julius said with a smirk.

“I almost didn’t think you would be able to get your hands on a copy actually. I got lucky by finding my copy at a old museum that just had somehow found the book in Europe or somethin’”  
Desmond replied. “I don't remember what the plaque said over it’s case exactly” he added; thinking back fondly on how easy it was to nab the book and simply walk out by using a simple vanishing charm on the glass case when no one was looking.

“Well, I bet dis here relic should git old Julius a pretty penny on de open market when I put it on sale eh?” he stated looking at Desmond with a smirk.

“It fuckin’ better man” Desmonnd said in response as a he mirrored the old mans smile. “But I think I’ll just keep ahold of mine, it's good reading” 

“Ya I bet” Julius scoffed, “Any way, back to that letta ya got few days back. Who wrote cha boy?” 

Laughing slightly at the look of mock sternness coming from Julius he replied, “Some wack job named uhhh…” he trailed off thinking of the name “Oh! Albus Doumb- I mean Dumbledore '' he exclaimed after a few moments.  
To his surprise Julius' eyes went wide with shock at the name, Desmond's look of merriment faded into concern at the reaction of the old man. “Albus Dumbledore...ya sure dat was de name Dezy boy” Julius asked seriously.

“Yes I’m positive, not like I could make up a name as ridiculous as that” Desmond assured. “Why is he a fed or something like that?” Desmond asked with concern, that concern faded slightly as Julius began to laugh at the statement.

“No, No, No boy he aint no fed but he is a very powerful man not one to be trifled wit.” The old man said while he grew slightly more serious again. “Word on de street is dat he is the most powerful wizard of all, but he likes to keep it quiet, aint one to flex his muscles ya see.”

Knitting his brows together Desmond asked “What about that one guy not too long ago, uhhhhh Grindelwald I think his name was, yeah that guy was really powerful in his day wasn't he?”

“Dats de ting boy! Dumbledore is de one who beat him way back in de day! Now de man just teaches at a shool across de pond” Julius explained earnestly.

Desmond stood up ,taking in the shocking information. Beginning to think back to the letter about the powerful showing interest in his education. 

“Well what does de man want wit yah?” Julius pressed.

Desmond contemplated lying for a second, but he pushed the thought from his head feeling slightly ashamed at the thought of lying to the only alpha who has shown him nothing but kindness.

“He said he was interested in my magical education or something like that.” Desmond answered still feeling slightly ashamed.

Julius leaned back nodding appreciatively and became silent. Desmond suddenly felt a little awkward in the silence that they both shared and waited until he came up with something to say or for Julius to come to his opinion on the matter. Julius finally sighed and sat up in his chair. “When ya meetin’ wit da man” he asked.

“Tomorrow, around noonish” Desmond answered respectfully.

After getting the answer Julius pulled out a strange looking pocket watch that appeared to have a model of the solar system in the face and strange runes around the edges, Desmond tried to decipher the runes but before he got the chance Julius snapped it and shot stowing it back into his pocket. “Dat bein’ da thirdith, am i right?' ' asked Julius, “Cuttin’ it a bit close huh?’ he added under his breath with a soft chuckle that Desmond wasn't able to hear. Desmond took a few moments to wonder why Julius was so curious before he replied:

“Yeah that's right…..why, is something going on tomorrow or something?”

The strange seriousness that had come over Julius vanished with Desmond's answer. After a small fit of his trademark high pitched cackling Julius managed to get out his reply: “Ha! No, No Dezzy boy, well at least nutin’ goin’ on round ere!”. Julius’s laughter redoubled at the joke in his statement that Desmond didn't seem to get. Standing up Julius wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. “Well I gotta go watch de front of da shop, enjoy ya time mun '' Julius said nodding at the of the nearly endless haphazard aisles, stacks and piles of baubles, books and other strange items. Desmond dapped Julius on his way to the front while Desmond made his way to a spot at the back wall of the shop where Julius and Desmond had set up a couch, a few chairs and an old T.V. into what appears to be a makeshift lounge that only Julius and Desmond used. Shrugging off his bag from his shoulder he set it down on the floor and slumped and slouched onto the couch with a sigh of contentment. Desmond pulled a large book from his bag, leaned back and tossed his feet onto the small coffee table and began to read, eventually nodding off on the plush sofa.


	3. Owls of a Different Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough encounter Desmond finally sits down with Dumbledore to find out the old man has taken such a interest with him.

Desmond found himself at a large imposing looking gate. The towering gate was made of ancient carved stone with horrifying depictions of grizzly torture and facades of pain that Desmond couldn't look at for longer than a glance. He felt like running, but he couldn't; he was surrounded by malicious looking flames leaving the gate as his only means of progress. Desmond's heart was pounding so hard that he thought that it was about to burst. Breathing heavily he looked down, his eyes widened in horror as he watched helplessly as his hands began to slowly shrivel up, resembling dead leaves. Panic set in and he began to scream, trying to find any means of escape from this hellscape. Looking up grimly, he gazed at the ominous monument. Pure terror fueling his indecision he began to sob at the hopelessness of his situation. His fear somehow managed to increase as he attempted to crawl to the gate, his legs now no more that dried skin hanging from his hips while his arms were threatening to become the same. Eventually his fingers ripped away and turned to dust. His sobs soon became wails of desperation, gritting his teeth he used his elbows to army crawl closer to the gate. His head passed through the gate just as he saw his arms disintegrate and let out a scream of despair that seemed to rip his throat open as he felt his face becoming ash.

Next thing he knew Desmond was being shaken awake by a concerned looking Julius.  
Panting Desmond whipped his head around taking in his surroundings. To his relief he saw that he was laying safely on the couch in the back of Forigen Jewels. Letting out a long sigh, Desmond wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sat up on the couch trying to get his pounding heart under control. Julius stood back up and with a wave of his wand a glass of water appearing in his free hand. He offered the glass to Desmond and asked “Ya right daer Dezzy boy?”. Desmond nodded assuredly, drinking deeply from the glass, he didn’t realize just how dry his throat and mouth was until he took his first sip and quickly drained the glass completely. Desmond set the glass down and stood up, stretching heartily. 

“I’m good man, just a crazy fuckin’ dream” he said re-assuredly when he noticed that Julius still looked slightly concerned.

Desmond also noticed that Julius had apparently changed his clothes from when he had gone to the front of the shop. Curiously looking down he checked his watch “9:07? How the hell ca-Oh Shit I slept here all night! Julius I gotta split man I gotta go get ready for this fuckin’ meeting, peace!”,with that Desmond snatched up his book from the ground along with his bag and began to jog towards the beaded curtain that led to the front of the pawn shop. Desmond heard the shouting voice of Julies far behind him call out, “Well get ta runnin’ den boy!”. Pushing open the front door he picked up his pace into a run, making his way back to his apartment.  
_____________________________________

Catching his breath from his impromptu morning run Desmond peaked his head around the corner of the apartment complex. Desmond’s heart sank, and he shook his head. Sitting in its usual spot was Mike’s old rust bucket of a truck. He had figured that he would be home but he had hoped that for some reason that Mike might be out for something, like looking for a job. Desmond walked up to the front door and let out a long sigh as he pushed the buzzer. 

“Whadda you want?”an electronically garbled voice slurred out annoyed.

“Let me in Mike, it’s me.”, Desmond huffed out sounding bored.

There was a brief pause before the voice on the other side of the buzzer responded.

“Wait till I get my fuckin’ hands on you, you little asshole. Get your ass up here!” Mike growled.

“Well you gotta push the unlock button on the pad first Einstein, because..THE FUCKING DOOR IS LOCKED YOU DRUNK MORON!” Desmond replied, making sure to put his mouth up to the microphone and yell the last part of his response.

There was no response back as the metal door in front of him clicked, unlocking. Desmond sighed and pushed open the door walking up the flight of stairs. Turning off his emotions Desmond turned off the fourth flight of stairs and walked up to his door pausing when he put his hand on the knob savoring the quiet before the storm. Pulling open the door a hand gripped Desmond’s collar and yanked him through the doorway and slammed him to the ground. Getting quickly to his feet Desmond watched as Mike slammed the door shut and advanced toward him clearly enraged, Desmond guessed it was due to his previous comments. “Who the fuck do ya think you are talkin’ to me like that?! And sneaking out to go sell drugs probably, right!?” Mike roared advancing on Desmond, not waiting for a response. Mike gripped the collar of Desmond's jacket and lifted him off of the ground “You gonna answer me you beta-bitch boy?!” Mike spat. 

Desmond's mouth twisted into a grimace. He had originally planned on not saying anything and just taking the beating, but Mike said the magic words. “It's almost 10:30 Mike, even the most worthless, slobbering brain dead drunks would have brushed their teeth by now. Ugh! Your breath smells like a rotten dumpster. I mean I know you got shit-for-brains but at least think about your hygiene, '' Desmond said, pinching his nose to add to his statement.

Desmond saw with mixed satisfaction that he had pushed Mike over the edge. Desmond braced for impact as he saw the large alpha grit his teeth into a snarl of rage. Desmond was slammed into the wall knocking the wind out of him, and immediately put his arms over his head and face as Mike began trying to kick Desmond in the gut and face.Reaching down and yanking Desmond up by the back of the collar cutting off his airways, Mike turned Desmond around still holding on to him and began smacking and punching his face. Within a few minutes Desmond’s nose and bottom lip was bleeding and his right eye was almost swollen shut. Breathing heavily, Mike let go of Desmond and Desmond slumped against the wall struggling to stay on his feet. “Your mom is gonna hear about you dealing dope and kick your ass out this time for sure, this was your last chance” Mike huffed with a sneer as he grabbed keys and headed out the door slamming it behind him. Desmond wiped his lip and flipped the bird towards the door, pushing he rolled his shoulders and neck as he slowly made his way towards the shower. After about 20 minutes or so Desmond stepped out of the shower and dried himself off as he got dressed.Trudged to the fridge Desmond grabbed a bag of frozen peas pressing it to his eye and finally headed to his room. He slumped onto his bed and checked his watch and groaned, his watch told him he had only 30 minutes until Dumbledore was supposed to meet him. Desmond passed the time by pulling out the textbook he had been reading yesterday and opened it up. Desmond was barely able to get past the first into his few lines before his mind filled with thoughts of his upcoming meeting and in doing so came to the realization that he knew next to nothing about the wizard who was on his way for a private meeting. The knock at the front door snapped Desmond out of his thoughts as his head rose. He stood up and made his way to the door as his heart started to beat harder. Desmond swallowed hard as he pulled open the door. Desmond knew immediately that this man was not only an alpha but a very powerful wizard.

____________________________________

Desmond stood in the doorway and stared at the ancient looking wizard taking in his strange outfit. The first thing that Desmond noticed was that the wizard was wearing actual robes, but looked strangely modern and refined. Desmond stepped aside to let him in. The old looked down at Desmond over the tops of his half moon glasses and smiled that made Desmond feel like the old man was staring into his very being. “Good afternoon Desmond, I am Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you” Dumbledore said politely with a wispy voice that seemed to calm Desmond down a great deal. Dumbledore pulled out his wand once he was in the center of the living room and conjured a comfortable looking rocking chair and sat down. “Please my dear boy, won't you sit down?”, Desmond realized that he was still standing next to the door, feeling slightly embarrassed he walked over to the couch and plopped down eyeing Dumbledore warily. Dumbledore chuckled softly as he pulled out an envelope and a folder from a inner pocket of his robes, setting the envelope down he opened the folder and gazed at the contents of it. After a few moments of silence Dumbledore looked up at Desmond, “Your full name is Desmond Gerard Cains correct?”  
Desmond nodded instead of replying not wanting to give too much away. Dumbledore’s smile seemed to convey that he knew what Desmond strategy was and respected his decision. Desmond fidgeted slightly under the alpha wizards gaze and against his better judgment added:

“It was my mom's last name” Desmond said flatlet, covering up the bracelet on his right hand.

“Yes, I read that” Dumbledore responded, his blue eyes twinkling over his grandfatherly smile. Dumbledore thumbed through other pieces of paper until he found the one he was apparently looking for. “I see you were rejected from entering Ilvermorny due to your... '' ,'' Dumbledore cleared his throat, “...legally challenged record” Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrows. Desmond remained silent, crossing his arms as he clenched his jaw. “I would like to hear your side of the incident” Dumbledore said politely still smiling, Desmond eyes shot to the old alpha assuming he might be just messing with him, but he looked sincere. Desmond bit his lower lip trying to suppress a grin as he recalled back to his first experience using magic. 

“I'm sure you already know the story Dumbledore, but I’ll tell it anyway I guess. It was back when I was in elementary school. My principal had given me detention for slinging mud onto his car. He told me that my after school detention I was going to be making his car spotless. That made me pretty mad even though it was my fault; but still made me pretty mad. I just remember being at the indoor pool in the building and thinking about how funny it would be if I could give his car a proper bath. Next thing I know the car is floating above the pool then…splash. Looking back I do think it was a little over the top….just slightly.” Desmond chuckled at the thought and to his shock saw that Dumbledore was also laughing. 

“Well, I imagine that his car was indeed spotless wasn't it?” Dumbledore asked, still chuckling lightly. 

“Yeah I guess it was” Desmond replied, a little confused. He had expected a lecture after his story, that was the whole reason he added the last part of his story. This wizard seemed to do everything he didn't expect.

Adjusting his glasses and giving him a knowing smile and a nod Dumbledore resumed his interview. “I have just two more questions Desmond, first being the purpose of your medication. I will ask the other question after you give the answer to the first if you would be so kind.” he said coolly.

This question had caught him off guard. “How the hell does he know about my meds?” Desmond thought to himself and seriously contemplated lying but the knowing look Dumbledore gave him told him that lying was out of the picture for him. “Fine, it helps suppress the visions I get whenever I touch something.”

Dumbledore closed the folder and fixed on Desmond with a serious stare. “What type of visions would you get if you were to touch….say an antique spell book?” he asked, sounding curious.

Desmond thought for a second about his strange ability for a few seconds. “Well I would probably not only see the spell written inside but also the person who wrote the book as well as sense the power of the magic in the book itself”. Dumbledore nodded looking slightly impressed “I also sense any and all significant emotions or events that the book has experienced in its past” Desmond added after a pause and went quiet and watched for a reaction. Desmond's ability had always bothered him, especially in the beginning when magic first came to him. At first he felt like he was going crazy, having constantly seeing flash images of things happening that seemed so real but were not real, and feeling sudden surges of emotions that had nothing to do with his surroundings.

“So your medicated potion, how long have you been taking it?” Dumbledore curiously asked, not reacting in any noticeable way. 

Desmond thought for a second back to when he first started taking his potion. “It was about 5 or 6 years ago, why?” Desmond asked, getting slightly suspicious and defensive. Desmond leaned forward slightly squinting his eyes at the older wizard. Dumbledore looked over the top of his spectacles at Desmond and raised an eyebrow.

“I meant no offence my boy, I simply wished to know how long you have been taking your potion and suppressing your ability, that's all” Dumbledore said slowly and disarmingly. Desmond slowly leaned back but his arms were still crossed and was still sitting as far from the other wizard as possible. leaned back and became pensive for a moment then eventually looked at Desmond. “Is it true that you are capable of completely wandless magic” after asking, Desmond noticed that the old alpha now looked more serious than he had been before. Still feeling that it would be better to not reveal more than he had to. The placid looking wizards near complete lack of reactions was bothering Desmond so he contemplated his answer. “I am” he answered curtly, thinking that this would elicit some response from the aged alpha. Dumbledore simply nodded passively and vanished the folder from his hand with a snap and lifted up the envelope he had set down previous to their discussion. Desmond strongly wanted to ask what the envelope was but bit his tongue and kept quiet not wanting to give him the upper hand.

“Desmond, do you recall what my main reason was for visiting you was?” the powerful wizard asked kindly. Desmond suppressed a grimace at the wizard's syrup-like tone, his questions making Desmond feel like a child.

“Yeah I do, what of it?” Desmond signed out, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his voice

“Well now comes the time for that discussion” Dumbledore answered, neither his tone or demeanor changing a bit. “It's time , how you say in America I believe, to cut to the chase, as it were. This envelope here’ he said tapping the envelope on his knee ‘is your invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Desmond sat up quickly, his eyes wide briefly before showing his obvious suspicion. “I assure you I am not lying to you my dear boy” He said to Desmond seeing the disbelief written all over his face.

“Why would Hogwarts take me?” Desmond asked, resting his elbows on his knees and looking straight into the bright blue eyes on the much older wizard sitting in front of him. 

“I simply could not allow such a bright young man such as yourself with gifts and abilities such as yours to go uneducated. As a teacher it would be close to blasphemy my dear boy”

Now looking amused but feeling slightly angry at the old teachers over the top comment Desmond rolled his eyes. “Don't you think it's a little late for me big guy? I mean why not show your ‘Interest in my magical education’ sooner huh?” he thought he had done a good job at keeping the accusation out of his voice but apparently not good enough. He saw the seeming stoic legendary wizard lower his head slightly. 

“The law dictated that I was not allowed to officially solicit or contact you in regards to removing you from the country for such an extended period of time under the guiles of education while you were still under age and an American citizen.” Dumbledore explained somberly. “I was forced to wait until you became of age, free to make your own decisions for yourself. That is why I am here today Desmond, to ask if you would accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts of your own free will” with that he held out the envelope in the space between them.

Desmond glanced from the man to the envelope and back to the man. “What about my legally challenged record hmm?” Desmond asked with a slight sneer, placing air quotes around ‘legally challenged record’.

“Forgotten’ Dumbledore said simply, ‘and if you accept you will soon see that dumping a car in a pool is hardly considered criminal while at Hogwarts'' he added. Desmond couldn’t help but take that as not only a challenge but also as a threat at the same time. Desmond stayed quiet for a long time not answering. After the span of about five minutes Dumbledore sighed defeated and stood up straightening out his robes. “Well I had sure hope that Hogwarts would be getting you as a bright new student but alas, sometimes our hopes are merely wishful thinking” with that he placed the letter in his robes and made his way to the door.

“Wait!” Desmond exclaimed, standing to his feet. The tall wizards came to a halt with his hand on the door and his still on the door knob. Desmond’s fist clenched in anger with the fact that he was acting exactly how he was expected to by the old alpha. “What's the catch?” Desmond asked, shoving his hands into his pockets frustratedly. 

“Catch?” Dumbledore asked, sounding slightly confused, “Well I suppose, if you accept that is, you must refer to me as Professor or Headmaster from now until your education is finished at Hogwarts.” He then turned around “I take you accept my offer?” he asked, offering the letter once again. Desmond starred up hard at the wizard and glanced down at the letter then back up. “Fine,” Desmond said through gritted teeth, he looked up hearing Dumbledore clear his throat meaningfully and saw him staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean yes…….professor” Desmond said as calmly as he could manage in the moment. Dumbledore nodded respectfully, “Now, Mr. Caines, it would seem that we are running rather short of time,'' he said to Desmond as he consulted his strange pocket watch, ``we really must be off.”

“Woah woah woah, what about my stuff er professor. I still gotta pack right?’ Desmond protested, genuinely concerned.

“My dear boy, do you really think I would allow us to waste such precious time? You're already packed and your luggage is in the car waiting for us in the lot downstairs” Dumbledore said, as he smiled at Desmond, his eyes twinkling. “Now we really must be off Mr. Caines, so please after you” the professor said, holding out a hand towards the now opening door. Desmond glanced at Dumbledore and made the split second decision to trust him, grabbed his bag and walked through the open door without looking back.


	4. Londons Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond and, his now headmaster, arrive in London and do some shopping, but not without a few hiccups.

Desmond watched the other cars blur pass them as they sped down the interstate. Dumbledore had already had a four door car waiting for them. The car was completely normal except for two things first being the car had no driver and second was that when they got into the car it was around the size of a double wide limo on the inside. Desmond sat in the third row of seats in the large interior of the speeding car reading through the papers Dumbledore had given him. Desmond glanced back down at the list of his new school supplies and rested his chin on his fist. “Already got most of the books, but no luck on the potion supplies and just about everything else’ he muttered ‘but I really gotta try to talk Dumbledore out of making me get a full set of robes, seriously” he finished. Desmond looked up the page at the first item on the list and became depressed and fairly nervous... a wand. In fact the whole list made him feel queasy, Desmond had figured that he could afford only half the items on the list at best. Dumbledore assured him that he would be able to afford everything after Desmond brought it up the first time but that did little to convince him. Leaning back in his seat Desmond stared up at the roof of the vehicle and did a poor job of keeping his nerves under control. With a huff, Desmond climbed over the rows of seats to sit directly behind the driver's seat and ask his new professor in the passenger seat some questions to try and clear up some of his concern. “So Professor, I was wondering, how the hell are we getting out of the country? I don't own a passport.” Desmond asked, keeping the nervousness out of his voice. Looking up Dumbledore closed the magazine he had been reading and turned to answer Desmond. “I'm sure you don’t expect that we would be using muggle airlines do you? No Mr. Cain's we will be traveling by the use of a portkey.” Desmond closed his eyes not remembering the last time he had ever felt so stupid. “Er yeah….right, where are we porting too exactly, not Hogwarts right?” Dumbledore looked intrigued and paused briefly.

“Now why would you think that we wouldn’t simply port into the school Mr. Cains?” He asked, looking at Desmond over the top of his glasses with a slight smirk.

Desmond paused at the knowing smirk Dumbledore was giving him and thought about his answer for a few moments. “Well because, we didn’t just apparate directly there from my place so I assume that there are wards in place that don't allow apparition or any other type teleportation either in or out of the school. I would assume you don't want just anyone popping into the school unannounced right?” Desmond stated confidently.

“Very astute deduction Mr. Caines, and as it just so happens you would be one hundred percent correct. Which is why we are using a temporary portkey to take us directly to the London Ministry of Magic, where we will get your temporary wizard citizens papers and from there we can go and complete the shopping for your school supplies.”  
“Yeah, speakin’ of that, how exactly am I supposed to afford all that? I only got around 60 galleons worth of cash, that's not gonna cut it unless you got some sweet hookups at the stores or something.” Desmond asked, voicing his concern once again, only this time sounding a slightly exasperated.

Dumbledore sighed softly and said “My dear boy, I assure your finances are noth-”

“Professor, I know, ‘Nothing I need to worry myself with’ but I need specifics.” Desmond interjected. “Please professor” he added respectfully at the raised eyebrow Dumbledore.

Dumbledore remained quiet and simply stared at him before speaking. “There is a fund at the wizards back specifically for students who lack the funds for supplies' ' Dumbledore explained “Does that meet your specifics' ' he added. Desmond nodded feeling a little more calm and decided to let the rest of his questions go unanswered not wanting to push his luck with the old alpha. Desmond pulled out his Mp3 player from his bag and pulled on his headphones, waiting out the rest of the ride.

Desmond fell a tap on his shoulder after what felt like an hour, pulling off his headphones he turned. “It would appear we have reached our destination” Dumbledore said as they turned down a dirt road in the middle of nowhere . Eventually the car pulled off to the side and Dumbledore stepped out. As Desmond got out and stretched widely he turned to the voice of Dumbledore, “Mr. Cain’s it would appear we are slightly behind schedule. It would appear the portkey will activate in precisely’ Dumbledore consulted his watch ‘ 12 seconds. So Mr. Cains, if you would, please join me over here by this deflated basketball and hold my arm please.” Jogging up to join him, Desmond asked, “But professor, umm what about my stuff” Desmond asked, jerking a thumb towards the car.

“Your luggage will be taken to the accommodations already made for you at a wizarding tavern near Diagon alley”, without looking back Dumbledore said simply. Given no further explanation, Desmond simply nodded and gripped the outstretched arm offered to him, “This is going to feel extremely uncomfortable”, Desmond heard Dumbledore say.

“Uncomfortable in wh-” Desmond's voice caught in his throat as he felt the awful sensation of what felt like someone had grabbed his stomach and yanked him forward. There was a brief sensation of traveling at unimaginable speeds. Next thing Desmond knew he was falling then landing painfully onto a dark tile floor. Groaning Desmond got to his feel and rested his hands on his knees feeling like he was about to be sick.

“I can understand if you become ill, it's quite understandable”, Dumbledore said from above him.

Breathing heavily, Desmond stood up and took a deep steadying breath. Desmond's mouth fell open as he took in the sight of the extravagant interior of the Ministry of Magic. “If you are feeling quite all right, I will ask that you follow me. We have a meeting with the Minister”, Dumbledore said politely and began walking through the enormous welcoming hall. Desmond made an effort of keeping up with Dumbledore while trying to look at all the sights the ministry had to offer, at one point Dumbledore had to tap Desmond's shoulder to pull his attention from the bottom of the large fountain. Eventually, they made their way to an elevator that was surprisingly empty. “Ministers Office'' Dumbledore said, enunciated clearly as the elevator jolted to life causing Desmond to momentarily lose his balance. After a few moments, they came to a sudden halt and the doors opened to a marble hallway that led to a large ornate oak door. Dumbledore smiled at Desmond and stepped out, making his way to the door. Following Desmond joined him as he knocked on the door with the large door knocker in the shape of a badger head. “Come in”, came a voice that Desmond thought fitted a politician perfectly. Pushing open the door the two walked into the office. Sitting behind the large desk was a pudgy looking beta who looked slightly haggard like a basset hound going into its golden years. “Good to see you Minister'' Dumbledore said conversationally with a warm smile. “Dumbledore!” The Minister said jovially looking up “Wonderful too see you man!” he continued standing up to shake Dumbledore's hand. 

“Good to see you too Fudge” Dumbledore said kindly, returning the handshake. Turning, he indicated Desmond, “Now I would like to introduce you to the young man, who is the main subject for this wonderful reunion, Desmond Cains.”

“Ah, so this is your new student!” Fudge said walking over to Desmond wearing a smile that belonged on the front of a campaign poster. Desmond noticed his smile crack. “I must say, you look awfully familiar...have we met before?” he asked, his smile fading. Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Er, my apologies” Fudge said, quickly regaining his composure, “It is truly a pleasure to meet you Desmond!” he said holding out his hand. Desmond glanced up from the hand to the portly wizard with a hint of distrust, but receiving a slight nod from Dumbledore he took the Ministers hand and shook it.

“Yeah, same here.” Desmond said shortly, putting his hands back into his pockets.

“Erm, Yes, well... let's get on with it shall we?” Fudge said slightly put off from the coldness in Desmond's voice. “I’m afraid that I don't have much time, The Department for the Retrieval of Magical artifacts is putting in another request for an expedition into Paris this time”, he continued exasperated returning to the back side of his desk and began looking through drawers and rifling through papers. “So, Desmond, my good man, how are you finding it over on this side of the pond eh?” Fudge said conversationally while he continued his search. Desmond merely shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don't really have any real experience yet…..but this place ain't bad lookin i guess,” Desmond said nonchalantly, not looking at Fudge as he picked up a strange looking object that looked like a gyroscope and began scrutinizing it. Fudge didn’t give him a full response but simply laughed appreciatively at the comment as he became engrossed with his search. 

After a few moments he huffed in annoyance and pulled out his wand, pointing at the desk he grunted, what Desmond thought sounded like “Accio tea cup”. With that a folder came flying from an open drawer into his open hand. “There we are!” the minister said with satisfaction as he placed the folder down towards the front of his desk and with a flick of his wand shut all of the open drawers. “Now Desmond this is your Temporary Citizenship Unofficial Papers, just sign your name on the front and back of the last page and we can finish up. How does that sound?”

“...t-cup, are you serious? That is uncomfortably British, but yeah sounds fine” Desmond said stifling a chuckle, and taking out a pen from his bag he flipped to the last page and signed the two dotted lines. “So...do I keep these or what?” Desmond asked, putting away his pen.

“No, no my boy! These are simply for the Ministry to clear you of any apparition test, use of floo network, to put it simply it makes you a citizen of the UK wizarding world” Fudge explained. 

“All the perks huh?...cool” Desmond said uninterested, as he walked around the office, picking up a picture with a moving Fudge. 

“Well I believe that our business here is concluded then. Good day Minister” Desmond heard Dumbledore say. Taking that as his cue Desmond set the frame down on the desk and turned, following Dumbledore out away from a very disgruntled looking Fudge.

Dumbledore and Desmond made their way through the large atrium towards rows of fireplaces that occasionally had a wizard appear out of a flash of green flame. Staring wide eyed at the sight Desmond walking right into the back of Dumbledore who had stopped right in front of a large fireplace. “Ah, my apologies Mr. Caines. If I had known you were sightseeing I would have mentioned that I had stopped” Dumbledore said respectfully. Desmond looked up to glare but saw that the old wizard seemed sincere. 

“Yeah, uhhh no problemo” Desmond said, feeling a little awkward at the apology.

“Good” Dumbledore said with a smile, “Well from here we will be heading to the wizarding back known as Gringotts. Have you by chance traveled by floo before?”

“No, I haven't” Desmond said slightly abashed

“Well first yo-”

“I know how it works though professor, I got it” Desmond interrupted curtly as he took a handful of powder. Stepping onto the grate, he called out Gringotts making sure to enunciate clearly; and with a flash of green flame he felt himself begin to spin at dizzying speed as he got flash images of other fireplaces. Suddenly he stopped spinning and found himself standing on the sidewall of a large white marble room. Quickly stepping out he was soon joined by professor Dumbledore who joined him brushing some ash off of his robes.

“Glad to see that you made it safely Mr. Caines' ' he said to Desmond with a smile and a nod. “Now, to acquire our finances'' Dumbledore said, walking towards one of the many desks. Keeping pace, Desmond clutched his bag tightly and kept his head on a swivel as they made their way forward. Coming up to a receiving desk where a Goblin sat stamping papers, seemingly unaware of their presence. Dumbledore cleared his throat purposefully, finally getting the goblins attention.

“Ah, good afternoon sirs, my apologies I didn’t see you there” The Goblin sneered with a wicked looking grin.

“I'm sure. We are here for a withdrawal from the Student aid Fund in the Hogwarts vault for one student.” Dumbledore said dryly, pulling out a key and handing it to the goblin. Grabbing the key with its elongated fingers nodding.

“Very well I shall return shortly, wait here” The goblin said in a huff as he climbed down from his stool making his way toward a door located in the back wall. The two remained for a few moments as they waited for the goblins' return. Eventually Desmond broke the silence.

“So Dumble-ah I mean professor, where do I go to get my shi- I mean, stuff for classes?” Desmond asked, catching himself on his words.

“Well, that would be Diagon Alley'' Dumbledore answered, nodding at the large metal door that Desmond had figured lead outside, “You will also find the pub called The Leaky Cauldron at the northern end of Diagon Ally, that is where you will be staying for the night.”

“Thanks...uh professor just one more thing, I have been meaning to ask.” Desmond asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“Yes, and what would that be Mr. Cains” Dumbledore said placidly.

“Ok, are the robes really nece-” Desmond began quickly.

“Yes Desmond, I am afraid that they are indeed required if you wish to attend Hogwarts.'' Dumbledore interrupted in a tone that did not allow for argument. Sighing, Desmond nodded and chose to keep any comment he might have shot back to himself as he saw the goblin returning. Climbing back onto it’s stool the Goblin placed the key in front of Dumbledore, Desmond felt the alpha’s aura as Dumbledore glared at the Goblin. With some mumbling under its breath as it relinquished the coin pouch and pushed it forward. “Thank you very much for your service, good day.” Dumbledore said shortly as he took the coin pouch. Turning on his heel without any further conversation, Dumbledore began walking towards the large metallic doors. Pushing the doors open, both wizards stepped out onto the front marble patio. “So...” began Dumbledore “...Mr. Cains, where would you prefer we begin our shopping?”

“Us? Uhh haha nowhere, I am doing this myself and I really don't want help professor” Desmond said firmly

Desmond waited for an argument when he saw Dumbledore turning to him; regarding him with a suspicious concern before becoming pensive he stroked his beard. “Very well Desmond. Good luck and I hope to see you tomorrow in good health.” Dumbledore said after some time respectfully. Pulling out the coin pouch he held it out to Desmond with a nod.

“Yeah uh, right back at cha?” Desmond replied with a raised eyebrow as he took the bag.

“Ah word of advice Mr. Caines, for robes, would recommend Madam Malkins, try to stay away from Twilfitt and Tattings they can be a bit unwelcoming. Dumbledore remarked as Desmond looked down at his list and passively nodded.

“Yeah, sure,” Desmond said, not really listening. “Oh hey, what's up with this last thing, stuff about a cat and some shi-....uhh '' he said trailing off noticing the Dumbledore was now gone and nowhere in sight. “....neat trick..hm''

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stepping out of Flourish and Blotts, Desmond scratched off the few spell books on his list. Looking down at his list he checked the only two items left, a wand and robes. He groaned inwardly at seeing the robes on his list. Desmond had been avoiding going to the robe shop, but sighed as he shoved the list into his pocket and made his way up the cobblestone road scanning up the store signs. Not paying attention to the other passers by who had moved out of his way, he eventually slammed into someone. Getting knocked to the ground Desmond looked over at the other person who had also been knocked over. “Fuckin’ watch were your goin’ asshole!” Desmond shouted getting to his feet. Taking in the appearance he noticed the other person was his age, fairly muscular, had a mess of ginger hair, and was very obvious an alpha. As the red head also stood up now looking down at him,

“Oi! Why don't you watch yourself or I could rub your nose in the dirt as a lesson to watch the road!” the ginger roared with a thick English accent.

“Ron, stop it” came a bossy female voice from somewhere behind the red-head. 

Both boys faced the direction of the voice as a short girl with a mop of bouncy brown curly hair came punching her way out from the throng of shoppers around the two. She was soon joined by another beta who had very messy black hair and round glasses that covered vibrant green eyes.

“He ran into me Hermione, then told me to watch it! What was i supposed to do!?” the red-head called Ron exclaimed to the brunette, sounding highly defensively.

“Well were you paying attention at all?” the black haired beta asked slowly.

“Aww c'mon harry not you too!” Ron groaned.

“I’m so sorry about him, he’s not very observant,” the girl named Hermione said to Desmond.

“Uh yeah I kinda figured that out myself a second ago” Desmond said scathingly as he picked up his bag from the ground. “You outta put carrot-top on a fuckin’ leash if he cant even walk right by himself” Desmond said shooting a glare up at the red head.

“....You're from America aren't you” the girl said impressed, not reacting to the rude comments at all.

“Yeah, what gave it away, my native charm?” Desmond huffed as he began to push his way through the trio and down the road as he heard the three strangers begin to argue behind him. Eventually he saw a sign that read “Madam Malkin’s Robes for all Occasions” and paused before he entered. The bell above the door rang as Desmond entered the store, looking around he saw the whole shop was filled with racks of robes of varying size, color and design.  
Just as he started sifting through the closest rack, looking for something he thought might fit him and elderly witch appeared next him with a crack. With a shout Desmond dropped the robes he was looking and clutched his chest and taking a few deep breaths.

“Oh I'm so sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you” The old witch said apologetically, “What is it you are looking for dear?” she asked politely as she tapped his shoulder with her wand causing a measuring tape to appear out of the end of her wand. “Ahem” Miss Malkins cleared her throat, politely pulling Desmond's attention from the tape which was now flitting around him taking measurements. “New robes for school I imagine?” Miss Malkins asked as she flicked her wand sucking the tape back into the tip of her wand. “I think a medium would be the best fit for you” and with that she bustled away and returned moments later with a set of robes that looked like a perfect fit. “Dressing rooms are right over there” she said with a smile as she pointed at a few closed doors on the right wall. 

Taking the robes with a quick “Thanks” he went into one of the rooms and began pulling on the robes. They did feel quite comfortable; he gave them that, but he felt so strange wearing ankle length black robes. Quickly pulling them off Desmond returned to the front of the shop where Madam Malkins waited for him. “Yeah these feel like they fit fine I guess, how much I owe ya?” Desmond said throwing the robes over his shoulder and pulling out his coin pouch.

“Just one galleon for the set. I don't mean to be pry but do you attend Hogwarts?” she asked looking at Desmond closely.

“I uhh just started actually” Desmond said leaning back slightly and handing her a large gold coin.

“Well and American attending Hogwarts, how interesting...well have a wonderful day dear” she said cheerily taking the coin as Desmond gave her a quick smile and made his way out the front door. Shoving the robes into his bag he scratched off the robes from his list and took a deep steadying breath as he looked at “Wand” on the top of his list. Desmond already knew where he needed to go, finding the shop called Ollivander's at the beginning of his shopping trip and kept coming up with the excuse as to why he needed some other item off his list. In truth, Desmond was avoiding the shop thinking that it was too easy. Too good to be true to just walk in and get a wand and walk out like it's nothing. Desmond started to get angry at the simplicity of the situation. “After all this time, all my hard work, always getting the short end of the stick, now they think I need a fucking wand?!” Desmond growled to himself, and angrily wiped the tears brimming in his eyes. Taking a calming set of deep breaths he looked up at the Wand shop and watched a young boy walk out waving a brand new wand happily at his mother. Shaking his head with a sneer he made his way across the street and into the store called Ollivanders. The fear that Desmond had been fighting began to over take him as the thoughts that he was trying to fight all day began to fill his head, “What if I cant use wands? What if i'm not good enough or strong enough?” panic set in as the thoughts in Desmond's head grew louder “There has to have been some mistake. I'll just tell Dumbledore someth-”  
“Good afternoon my boy, looking for a new wand?” Desmond heard a weak wispy voice from the shelves from behind the desk. Desmond watched as a very frail looking old man trudged out from behind the shelf and around the desk. “Pleasure to meet you, Garrrik Ollivander at your service ” the fragile wizard said holding out his trembling hand.

“Desmond Caines, good to meet you too,” Desmond said, shaking his hand as delicately as he could manage, wondering how old this guy was. “Ummm yeah I guess I am” Desmond said quietly, feeling his body tense with nervous anticipation, half expecting the old wizard to tell him to leave for some reason.

“I thought so” the elderly wizards laughed with a wide smile. “Now let's see” he heard Ollivander muse to himself. Returning with a small box, Ollivander walked slowly around the desk and pulled out a slender, polished wand, “Lets try this one for starters”. Gulping Desmond reached out a trembling hand, telling himself this can't be real. Desmond flinched slightly as his fingertips brushed against the smooth wooden handle, exhaling sharply he quickly gripped the handle and winced expecting something terrible to happen. After a few moments Desmond opened one eye then the next looking around and noticed with great relief that everything was still intact. Now focusing on the wand he felt a small sense of dislike and handed the wand back to the man feeling his anxiety grow. “Not gonna work” Desmond said trying to sound like nothing was bothering him” 

“Not to worry my boy, not to worry” he said soothingly “Hmmm let me take a good look at you” Ollivander said walking up to Desmond and taking his hand studying his knuckles. From there Desmond stood still as the frail old man began walking around him waving his wand from time to time causing Desmond to feel like he was being x-rayed. After a few laps heard Ollivander chuckle to himself. “Yes, I believe that could work” the wispy voice of Ollivander said from behind Desmond as he walked down an aisle then turned out of sight and came back into view moments later patting an elegant looking wooden case fondly. Stepping up to the counter, Desmond held his breath as he watched Ollivander set the case down and carefully open it. Desmond's mouth went dry at sight and could sense something very strange stirring in him as he reached into the case. Pulling a gorgeous looking wand out of the case he held it light in his hand and let his breath leave him in a sigh, he felt a strange mixture of warmth mixed with electricity flow from the bottom of his feet up through his fingertips as the wand suddenly shot out wisps of red smoke that flowed around him briefly before vanishing.

“Yes, Pear-wood and dragon heart strings, a strange combination to be sure, but one that fits you well Mr. Caines” Ollivander nodded as he held out his hand to take the wand back. Desmond instinctual clutched the wand tighter and stepped back. Smiling softly, Ollivander nodded in understanding, “That will be 10 galleons'' he said closed the wand case. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Desmond nodded respectfully, handing the handful of coins over to the man with an apologetic smile. “May your wand serve you well Mr. Cains' ' Ollivander added after he put the coins in his pocket. Desmond nodded still feeling the whole situation was still very surreal. Afraid that, this was all a dream Desmond stood still and didn't speak, but after a few moments of awkward silence where Ollivander gave him a questioning look, Desmond slowly forced himself to turn around and walk out the door holding his breath. Stepping out into the noisy street seemed to be enough to snap Desmond out of his trance as he looked down at the wand still gripped in his right hand.

Letting out the breath he had been holding Desmond let the situation sink in as he sank onto a nearby empty bench, he finally had a wand of his own after 7 years. Desmond sat there on the bench for a long time just studying every detail about his new wand. The coloring was what stood out the most to him having veins of dark rich hazel that ran through the soft tan body of the wand. The handle was slightly curved with grooves carved for his fingers and a divot on the back for the heel of his thumb, with a small groove that went around the circumference of the wand an inch above the thumb groove, where the wand tapered to a smooth point. Eventually Desmond noticed that sun had gone down quite a bit and stood up, pushed his wand into the inside pocket of his jack and walked down the street towards the end of Diagon alley making his way to The Leaky Cauldron.

Desmond waved at the bartender who he had spoken to before he did his shopping. “Tom I think it was” Desmond thought to himself as he made his way to the room that was set for him. Pulling open his door he made his way to his small suitcases. Getting to his knees Desmond shrugged off his bag, turned it over and dumped out the contents. Scales, a telescope, spell book and the rest of the supplies he had bought earlier that day came clattering out onto the hardwood floor. Deciding to try out his wand Desmond pulled it out of his jacket and pulled his small suitcase towards him. His more advanced charms usually worked but they were not as effective as those done with wands and he wanted to see if his charms would be any more effective if he used a wand now. Tapping the case and speaking clearly he spoke the words: “Capacious Extremis” enunciating each syllable clearly. The bag gave a small shiver and made a fwoosh sound but he didn't hear its contents land as the charm took effect. Desmond excitedly unzipped the flap and pulled it open, to his shock he saw nothing but blackness even with the lamp shining directly over it. “Uhhhhh L-luminn?... No, no! Lumos!” Desmond exclaimed and suddenly dropped his wand, surprised as the tip of his wand ignited, filling the already illuminated room with a bright white light. Desmond didn't study spells that required wands very much and had never had the chance to practice them, so naturally he was more than a little shocked when he pulled it off on his first try. Snatching the wand back up, “Lumos'' he spoke aloud causing the tip of his wand once again to shine brightly. Pointing his wand down into his suitcase he smirked at the light only illuminated the edges of the bag. Experimentally he shoved his whole arm down getting the light of his wand as deep as he possibly could, still light did not manage to illuminate the bottom of the bag. With a self satisfied smirk he flicked his wand thinking the word “Nox” extinguishing the end of his wand. 

After a quick shower Desmond jumped into the bed wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and smiled as it gave a loud creak from his sudden weight. Rolled over and grabbed the letter of the table next to the bed. “....11:00 a.m at platform 9 ¾….” Desmond read aloud, “nice, looks like I get to sleep in tomorrow” he mumbled, tossing the paper back onto the table. Rolling over he snapped his fingers turning the lights off and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
